When the World Disappears
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Emmett and Edward have been together for a long time and they get into a fight over there son Seth will they fix it or will worse come to worse and they break up :  Deaf! Edward and Emmett READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


HEY EVERYONE THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD PLEASE LOVE IT!

p.S. THE WAY EDWARD TALKS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE TO NE DEAF PERSON I use to HAVE A FRIEND WHO was ALMOST COMPLETELY DEAF AND SHE BASICALLY sounded LIKE THIS I PROMISE IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN OFFENSIVELY!

I don't own anything

When the World Disappears

By: Kotaxvampire

I watched the man I love, sweep his way around the island. Edward's hearing aids were discarded on the counter forgotten, unneeded. His lethal form was the only thing I wanted to be looking at. The glorious man I had loved since I was a child seemed totally oblivious to my wide shouldered body standing in the door frame. I couldn't help, but smirk, when I wrapped my arms around his thin frame and he jumped.

"Emmett…" He muttered trying his hardest to make my name fall from his lips in the correct sound. My hot breath ghosted over his neck. His body relaxed and slacked against mine. I loved him with every fiber of my being. He went to turn his head to look at me, trying to figure out my motive. Edward really was a perceptive bastard. When I nudged his head to look forward once more, He started to tense. "Pluhease." I could tell he was close to tears I had been gone away on business for a week. I knew my absence was hard on him, I was his best friend and he was mine.

I turned him around only to be greeted with piercing emeralds and salty tears. His smile was evident, yet there was pain. He had missed me a lot, I ached for my love. He was still crying so I tried to swiftly remove the unwanted tears from his beautiful eyes.

"Shhhhhh." I soothed I knew he couldn't hear me. But the gesture wasn't lost on Edward. He buried his face into my chest and was mumbling things I couldn't quite catch. "Baby." Edward felt the rumbling of my chest and looked up toward me. _"What were you saying?" _I signed.

Edward went to lift his hands, but I wanted to hear him. His voice was my favorite thing to hear. I quickly gripped his hands in mine. Edward knew what I wanted and his face turned red with embarrassment. He went to pull away. "No tell me babe." I said slowly so Edward could catch everything I had to say.

"I sayd…I missed ewww nd I love eww." To a lot of people Edwards words were lost on them his speech was flawed and he knew it. I was basically the only one who could get him to speak, even when we were children. He was peering at me; his face was starting to crumble. "I sorry….cahn nut undrstahnd me." It was then that I was lost in thought and holding Edward practically hostage in our kitchen. Tears were alive again in his glorious eyes. "Sorry. Sorry." I pulled Edward to my chest and shushed him once more. I understood him, perfectly. He was my husband and when I get lost in my thoughts Edward would think I'm mad at him I don't blame my love. He was use to saying the word sorry. When Edward was five years old he heard himself for the last time and the word that left his parted lips was the word sorry. Edward lost his hearing when his father smashed his head into a wall. Something happened to the part of his brain were the sounds are transmitted from. After the abuse, Edward was a timid child.

I placed my fingers under Edward's chin. His blood-shot eyes made me very upset. I started off slowly. "I missed you too." I kissed his forehead, after I swept away the miscellaneous bronze strands away. "And I love you too." He smile brightened my day. "Where's Seth, sweetie?" I knew Edward would make his sentences short and simple.

"Sef sweep." Seth is our adopted son, after we decided we were going to commit to one another a child was the perfect idea. The adoption agencies were a pain saying two men can't raise a child, especially a deaf gay man, that was a big taboo. They tried to say that Edward wouldn't be good company for the child. They made Edward get hearing aids and strange devices so Seth would be safe in our home. The hearing aids really don't assist a person who is 100 percent deaf, but hey why fight them. Edward ended up basically becoming a lab rat so we could have our beautiful boy. Seth was now six and almost fluent in sign like the rest of the family. "vewy sweepie" I smiled down at my husband.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward pulled my head down; when his lips were placed against mine I knew I belonged. He was everything anyone man could need. His teeth grazed against my bottom lip and our tongues swirled in a dance. Edward moaned and his member was pressed against my leg. He was ready, but he pulled away. "Food, uhhhh…." I knew once he grabbed his hair he was searching for his next word. "Dinnuh." My stomach at the exact moment growled. Edward's hand came to rest on my abs. He smirked knowing he'd hit my weak spot.

"Feed me, please." I could tell when Ed cocked his head he hadn't caught all of what I had said. _"Dinner would be great for this starving man."_

Edward just laughed. Fishing out of the giant fridge his home made lasagna. "Lasagna?" Edward made great lasagna, but it was a rarity in the house hold, he usually made it for special occasions.

"Sef wantd." He shrugged slopping some onto a plate and shoving it into the microwave. With the click of the door and the beep of a few buttons, my food was cooking. I had noticed now that Edward was trying to talk instead of using sign which is usually used when Edward wanted to have a conversation with more of a vocabulary selection. Edward was a writer, a crime scene novelist to be exact and he made a lot doing something he loved. He was one of the most intelligent men I have ever met. "Emmett?" Edward was waving his hands in my face trying to yank me from my thoughts.

"What did you say hunny?" I smiled when I realized my food was sitting in front of my face.

"Eaht?" He asked, Picking up my fork blowing on the lasagna and placed it into my waiting mouth. Edward fed me every bite. I loved his caring nature and his beauty. "Wiww eww cuddwe wif me?"

I don't think I had to answer that question. I just grabbed onto his hands, and started dragging his beautiful form across the living room. When we settled onto the sofa together, Edward's head immediately buried itself into my chest. Usually that meant something was wrong. I taped Edward on the back. His head rose to look at me. He looked so very very sad. "Baby?"

I raised his hands to let himself speak. _"It's nothing." _

"You really can't fool me Edward. Tell me what's wrong." I almost commanded.

"_I feel like I'm holding you and Seth back from the real family you guys could have." _ Shit, Edward most likely didn't take his anti-depressants today. Which means I'm going to intervene.

"You're kidding right? " I replied smart-ass like. "You do everything for us. For god sakes you supported us when Rosalie left me."

"Don't …" He was crying now. _"God I hate being like this. I'm just a burden to you Emmett, I can't talk to you like anyone else. I just love you so much it hurts and I want you to have all the happiness I can find to bring it to you. It's like you're the sun that shines so bright and I'm a god damn cloud that hides your rays of joy." _ Edward really was a writer. His words so eloquently put together. "I love ewww."

"I love you too." I wiped the tears that were falling from his tear ducts. "Sweet heart, you have to pay attention here." He nodded his eyes gazing to my lips to piece the words together. "You are everything in this world to me, everything. Nothing and I mean nothing can take you away. You're stuck with me. And you need to start taking those fucking pills baby."

"_I didn't mean to forget, I promise I was starting to feel better and stuff to. It just slipped my mind, Seth needed something this morning so we walked to the store. And it just slipped my mind no wonder I've been feeling horrible for the past few days. I'm an emotional rollercoaster." _ He giggled. I loved seeing him happy. Anything was better than the tears. "Sorry."

"Baby how many days?" I was concerned over the amount of regular days was scary business to be tampering with.

"_Four." _He looked ashamed like something smashed into him. He knew how important it was to stay on track. _"It really just slipped my mind. It's hard to remember everything when you are away."_

"It's okay baby. I understand." I nodded. Edward laid his head down on my chest and once again I knew I belonged. I turned the t.v. on only to hear little footsteps echoing through the house. "Seth?" I asked. Edward raised his head in a questioning manner. _"Seth." _He nodded and placed his head back on my chest.

"Papa?" Seth asked groggily. "I had a nightmare and I was coming to find Daddy cus I thought you weren't gonna be home." He yawned. "But you're here!" He giggled and dog piled us. "I love you both so much." Seth said suddenly and I looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked quietly so Edward wouldn't pick up on it. Seth just shook his head and pointed at his daddy. Edward was passed out on my chest. So I lifted Edward up and started to make my way to our room to put Edward in our bed. Once he was tucked in. I took Seth to his room. "So you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"How come people make fun of other people?" Seth asked seriously. "I mean people make fun of daddy cus he's deaf, but it's not funny cus it make daddy very sad."

"I really can't answer that for you Seth, maybe if you explained the situation to me I would be able to help?" I was honestly curious to what brought this on.

"Nothing really some kids decided it was funny to pick on Jake who can't walk in class to day. Jake is soooooo nice papa and he's handsome to. But just cuz he's not like everyone else people pick on him so I stood up for him and they just said that I had two fags for fathers so I should shut up to. And I would grow up to be a fag. But when I told them fag wasn't a nice word they kicked sand at me." Seth looked hurt. Almost like Edward did after a week without meds.

"Seth, people aren't going to understand or love everyone. But your right you need to stick up for the people who can't always help themselves." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Did you do that for daddy?" Seth asked his ice blue eyes stared at me.

"All the time." I replied remembering all the taunting Edward received in high school. "Your daddy was one of those people I vowed to protect." Seth smiled and started to yawn. "I think you lil man need to hit the hay." He nodded and scampered under the covers.

"Papa I love you!" He giggled. And snuggled deeper into the pillow, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Wandering around the silent house everything was relevant, my family loved me I was truly happy. Edward completed me and Seth helped so much. The world seem to disappear when I was around them, they filled all those holes that were gouged into my heart by random fucks and flings. Walking up the stairs, it seemed like a trip down memory lane the time Edward and I decided a child was what we wanted, when Edward first taught me the art of piano playing, and the time when marriage was our best bet.

I walked into the room Edward was there curled up in the comforter, looking like Adonis. He always wowed people with his appearance who wouldn't want a piece of my man. I quickly stripped off my suit and slide into bed beside my lover. He was everything to me and a life without him seemed bleak and unrealistic.

"Emm?" Edward asked groggily as I shook the bed. I didn't need to respond he curled into my chest and fell asleep once more. I kissed the top of his head. And curled into the blankets with my lover.

It was a groggy haze I found myself in the next morning an empty bed next to me and a killer headache the alarm was blaring. Damn work! But then it hit me it was Saturday and I had a week off because I went on that trip. What the fuck was the alarm on for? I looked over and it was noon. I bet Edward set it for me. He knows I hate it when I sleep past noon.

With a groan I rose from the bed. Pulled some sleep pants on and trudged from the confines of my bedroom. The television was blasting random noises of vrooming and exploding. Seth sat eyes glued to the television.

"Hi Papa!" Seth laughed as he watched some guy run over something with a car. Then more explosions sounded off.

"Seth, what on god's green earth are you watching?" I asked watching people get hit by cars cops chasing the bad guy.

"Transporter. Papa it's like the best movie ever." He smiled up at me. "Daddy and I watched it when you were away." He then had his eyes glued back to the television.

I stormed out of the room a six year old should not be watching that kind of material Edward had some explaining to do. I found Edward in his study typing away. I pulled the plug from the wall. Edward's head quickly shot from the computer screen to me. "WHT TH FUCK!" Edward slammed his fist on the desk. _"How am I supposed to pay the bills now, Emm? My manuscript is gone what the fuck is wrong with you?" _ He stomped from behind the desk.

"_you want to know what's wrong! You let our six year old son watch this trashy movie…. Transporter!" _All I seem to be able to see was red. _"Why would you do that?"_

"_Emm, it's not that terrible there are no sex scenes you don't see anything terrible. I wouldn't let our son watch trashy movies, what do you think I am some disgusting pig?" _Edward had tears in his eyes, but at the moment I was too pissed to care.

"_He's suppose to watch kids movies, Edward. Not ADULT rated ones." _ I was practically screaming through my signals. _"You know that."_

"_You can only entertain a kid with Barney and fucking teletubals or whatever that shit is for so long Em, and its rated Pg-13 Emm. He needs to expand his horizons." _ I felt like I wanted to hit him. But I loved him, so I restrained.

"_Edward he's fucking six he has time. I can't believe this." _Edward was crying now. _"You acted immature and made a stupid decision." _

"_It's not a stupid decision, Emm he's my son too. I love him just as much as you and when your away we lie down and watch movies because the sad thing is, is I am unable to do some of the other things with him, I can't read to him, I can't listen to music with him, I can't even play with his action figures cause I can't talk to him. Emm that's your position in this sad family. I'm sorry I'm your average immature bastard." _Edward plugged his computer back in and went to turn the thing on. _"you know it makes me sad that there are things I can't do with my son and Emm pull your head out of your ass It was just a fucking movie, go play with him he missed you." _Edward sat back down and rebooted the beast, wiped the tears off his face, and started scrounging up whatever of the manuscript I destroyed. God I feel like an ass.

I walked out of the room the last thing I could do right now was apologize. The t.v. was still blaring, with explosions and people fighting.

"Seth." He looked over at me with his blue eyes. "Turn that off." He did so without a second thought. I guess I would ask Seth these questions. I patted the seat next to me and Seth sat down. "Okay, Seth what do you and daddy do when I'm not around?" He cocked his head to the side obviously trying to figure out why this mattered.

"We watch lots of movies, and we go food shopping, and he takes me to the museum or zoo or to get ice cream. But we watch movies the most." I looked at Seth hoping this next question wouldn't throw him.

"What kind of movies do you guys watch?" Seth smiled.

"Action movies, papa they're so fantastic!" Seth giggled. "I mean all the cars and explosions and fighting its awesome!" He smiled again. "But daddy said that we can't do any of that in real life." He laughed. "cuz we got to leave it up to the good and bad guys on t.v."

I felt a little relief that Edward actually explained that this stuff couldn't happen. Now I felt like a major dick head. I sat pondering my next move on our couch and watched Transporter with Seth. Edward emerged from the study an hour or two later and went into the kitchen, most likely to make dinner. Seth gave me a questioning look when his daddy glared at me and stormed into the kitchen.

"Did you and daddy have a fight?" Seth asked innocently. All I could do was nod and rise from the couch. I was going to avoid confrontation at this second. So I walked into the study and looked at the screen of the beast. The title stood out. _When the world disappears. _The first few lines made me want to cry this was obviously not a crime scene novel. More like a memoir.

_When I was first thrown onto this crazy ride called life. I had nowhere to go. Nothing to do. Then my family seemed to tug me off and hold me tight. Seth and Emmett tend to raise hell, but without them nothing matters. The reality of life is when the light from the day disappears into darkness of evening your family is there when the world disappears. _

I looked away sometimes; I just really need to pull my head out of my ass. I heard footsteps approaching the study so I backed away from the beast.

"Papa," Seth peaked his head around the corner. "Daddy says it's time to eat." He smiled and ran away.

I wandered out of the study, and drifted into the kitchen, Fettuccini Alfredo was thrown on plates along with garlic bread. The room seemed tense and dense. Edward sat at one end and he had placed my plate at the other. Seth was stationed in the middle. Heated death glares were exchanged.

I couldn't blame, Edward, for the simple fact I started it. Seth quietly ate his food, looking between his Daddy and me.

"Is everything, okay?" Seth asked quietly. I nodded and Edward gave us a questioning look.

"Wat?" He asked, Seth looked toward his Daddy this time. And quietly repeated himself.

"Yes, Sef." We all got back to eating. It was awkward to say the least, but hey I blame this one on myself.

"OH Papa, I was wondering if I could go to Jake's tonight…I forgot to ask but he said it would be okay, but of course that's up to you and Daddy." Seth said signing to Edward and talking to me.

"I don't care." I said.

"_Me either." _Edward signed slowly. Seth was fluent in sign, well when he was using it, when it came to putting the words together he was a lil slow.

"THANK YOU!" He giggled and started shoveling the pasta into his mouth. He was obviously really excited about going over to Jake's.

"Are his parents going to pick you up or are we dropping you off?" I questioned, Seth stopped shoveling momentarily, and was thinking.

"I can call him!" Seth giggled and rose from the table looking over at Edward. "Can I be excused for a minute?" Edward nodded and Seth scampered off. Edward smiled softly and continued eating.

I heard Seth talking to the other boy in the living room. Then he was like. "Okay, give your dad the phone and I'll give you to my papa." I smiled. I always had to handle the parents on the other end of the phone. "Papa, can you talk to Jake's dad?"

"Sure, hun." I said grabbing the phone from, Seth. "Hello?" I asked

"**Hi, I'm Jake's dad, Billy. I was wondering if it's okay to bring Seth here, because it's a little hard to get Jake's wheelchair in and out of the trunk. If not that's fine I can come get him."**

"Oh no that's totally fine. I understand, Is Seth spending the night?" I questioned looking over and Seth who was talking to Edward.

"**He can spend the night I have no problem with that, unless you do…." **He dropped off not knowing my name.

"I'm sorry that was really rude of me my names Emmett." I shook my head in disbelief of my rudeness.

'**No it's totally fine. I want to meet the parents of the child who's defending my son, he's obviously been raised by the right man and woman. But I'll see you and your wife soon." **With that he hung up the phone. SHIT! He thought I was married to a woman. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"GO pack your stuff, Seth." He ran to his room. Edward looked at me still a little pissed obviously. _"I'm sorry." _ I signed hoping maybe he would drop all the horrible things I said.

"_I really don't want to read it right now, Emmett."_ He replied grabbing Seth and his plates off the table. _"You acted like such an ass."_

"_I know, but I didn't really mean it." _I pleaded with him to understand, feeling like a complete and total ass.

"_Emmett we can talk about this later." _Edward practically begged. _"We gotta get Seth to Jake's house anyways."_

"_Deal." _ I replied hoping that he would actually forgive me. Seth was waiting patiently by the door. "You ready to go lil man?" I asked quietly. His bright blue eyes looked up at me, and he nodded enthusiastically. Edward chuckled behind us, I almost asked him to stay because I didn't feel like having to fight with Billy if it came to that…but I wasn't ashamed of my husband he was a good man and a chivalrous person, _"Hey baby…" _ Edward looked at me warily.

"_Yes, dear?" _His hands were so graceful. He looked into my eyes. I felt like complete and total shit, I knew he could tell, Edward was a perceptive bastard. _"Emmett, I know." _He sighed tugging on his hair. _"I know you are sorry…I just feel so betrayed at this second, just give me until after we get Seth to Jake's okay?" _I nodded. Seth ran out the door and to the Jeep, All I could think about was how long this car ride was gonna be.

"Seth where does Jake live?" I asked my son who was literally bouncing in the back seat. Edward looked at me waiting for us to start going.

"Down at the reservation, Papa." I nodded I knew how to get there. When I started the car Edward stared out the windshield. He never signed while I drove he was cautious, because the adoption agency was like no signing while driving you could kill your child so Edward was quiet. It really ticked me off I mean I didn't have to sign I could talk back to him, he could read lips. Seth sat quietly in the back seat smiling.

I turned down the last street toward the reservation, Seth was getting more and more anxious as was I. Billy didn't know I was gay and had a husband who was also raising a child of his ethnic background. **God I fucked this up!**

"RIGHT THERE PAPA!" Seth giggled/ screamed. I pulled into the drive way of a small red farmhouse. Seth bounded out of the car Edward was following closely behind him and I was bringing up the rear. Seth vigorously knocked on the door. A tan skinned man and a tanned skinned woman open the door.

"Hello…" Billy eyed us weirdly. Looking back and forth between Edward and myself, then he looked at Seth. The woman was eyeing us also but not a meticulously. "Emmett?" He questioned wondering which one of us was well me.

"Hello Billy it's nice to meet you. This is my husband Edward." Edward smiled and put out his hand to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Billy smiled and returned to hand shake, Edward smiled and let go of his hand. He leaned toward Seth and signed something to him which was not lost on Billy's eyes, Seth nodded and smiled.

"Hello, Jake's daddy and mommy." Seth smiled up at them politely. The woman's gaze melted instantly.

"Hello Seth," Her smile made you feel welcome and at home. "I'm Sarah and this is Billy, go ahead and go find Jacob his rooms around the corner and watch out for his junk." Seth giggled, hugged us signed _"Bye dad!" _ and yelled. "Bye Papa!"

"Gees he acts like he wants to get rid of us." I laughed wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. Sarah and Billy laughed also.

"Why don't you both come in for a few minutes so you don't feel like you're leaving your son with complete and total strangers." I nodded and walked with Edward inside the house. Edward was looking at the pictures and such, the walls of this house just seemed cozy.

"He's not much of a talker is he?" Billy asked walking into his kitchen, Sarah was following close behind.

"No, Edward's deaf, so talking is not really his forte." Billy nodded and Edward sat next to me. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable, I wonder if he was able to read Billy and Sarah's lips. Sarah turned toward us.

"I was wondering what was with the hand motions earlier." Sarah said smiling putting a plate of cookies down on the table. She turned toward Edward and I. "Help yourselves." Edward looked back at me. He hadn't caught that one.

"_She said help yourself." _ I answered the questioning look. He smiled at me in thanks.

"_Can you tell her I said thank you? Please." _Edward asked me, looking at the cookies and taking one.

"Edward says thank you." He leaned against me and Billy was watching us with suspicion.

"You're welcome, Edward." She smiled and looked over to Billy. "Well dear do you want a cookie or you going to watch these lovely gentlemen all night?" She questioned and I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Don't you find this a little strange?" He asked her, and I was hoping that this wouldn't create a fight.

"No I don't, Billy, you watch your mouth. Making any rude comment about this family here sitting in front of you is like making fun of your own son." She glared; Edward raised his head from my arm feeling the tension in the air.

"There is nothing strange about loving someone." I said about ready to leave, Billy was either a bigot or he was just not impressed. Sarah looked pissed and Edward looked confused. "I would have told you on the phone that I didn't have a wife, but you hung up to fast. We raised Seth like any respectable parent would, and that was to love and respect all if you have a problem with that. I'll get Seth and we can leave." I ranted, Billy looked thrown off his game. Sarah had a smug smile on her face and my poor baby still looked so confused.

"_What in god's green earth is going on?" _ He asked me looking a little pissed. _"I'm so confused; I think my heads going to spin." _ I pulled Edward to my chest. He looked up at me shocked I wasn't usually this affectionate out in the open.

"Billy, I think you have something to say to these gentlemen." Sarah urged. She looked like she would kick him if she didn't have company.

"I'm sorry." He huffed. "I shouldn't have let prejudice get in the way of getting to know you gentlemen." I was rather glad he wasn't throwing us out Seth would have been devastated. "So what do you men do for a living?"

"Edwards an author and I'm a doctor." Edward caught onto what I was talking about; he usually didn't interrupt and let me handle the conversations.

"Wow, what kind of books does he write?" Sarah asked pulling out a chair at the table. Placing her hand gently in Billy's.

"He writes murder mystery novels." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh my goodness no way, what's your pseudonym?" She asked politely. Edward looked at me waiting for me to translate that last one.

"_She wants to know what your alias is as a writer…wait you don't have one do you?" _He shook his head.

"_Nope, I'm Edward McCarty." _ I nodded, looking over to the others they were waiting patiently for us to reveal the secret.

"He doesn't have one, He writes under Edward McCarty." Her mouth dropped open.

"No way." She stated clearly dazed, "I've read all your stuff." She giggled like a fan girl and Edward smiled at her. "You're phenomenal."

"_Thank you." _ Edward replied.

"He said thank you didn't he?" She questioned. He nodded and she smiled. "I think Billy has even read some of your stuff!" She giggled. Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"_Which ones have you read?" _Edward asked politely.

"He wants to know what ones you have read." I translated.

"The Murderous Identity and Welcome to Hell." Billy thought for a second. "Yeah those are the ones." Edward looked at me he was obviously having a harder time with Billy's lips than Sarah's.

"I would have to agree, I think those are his deepest written ones." I loved Edward's novels, everything about them was fantastic, he made everything seem like you could reach out and touch it. Edward was leaning heavily against me, most likely tired, his meds always made him tired. "What do you guys do for a living?" I asked because well that matter of the fact was it wasn't polite to not help with a conversation.

"Well, Billy here is a mechanic and I teach at the school down here in the reservation." She replied with a smile.

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but if you guys have a school down here why does Jake go to Seth's school?" I asked trying to bring our children into the conversation.

"Well, you see our school down here doesn't have ramps and Jake can't go up stairs, so yeah." Sarah said trying to brush it off.

"What caused Jake's paralysis? If you don't mind me asking, that is." I wasn't trying to be rude it was just my nature as a doctor.

"He was just born that way, the doctors aren't really sure." Sarah said sadly. Just then we heard the boys coming into the kitchen.

"Nu uh, you can't eat 15 cookies you would explode!" Seth exclaimed. Another boy who had the same skin tone and hair color as Seth just giggled; I was assuming this boy was Jake. He rolled into the kitchen with Seth closely behind. "Oh hey dad and papa, this is Jake." Seth blushed a little.

"Hello. I'm Jake like Seth said." He put his hand out to me which was covered in fingerless gloves, obviously to keep his hands from getting hurt by pushing the wheels.

"Nice to meet you Jake." I smiled and so did Edward. Edward waved courteously. Seth was eyeing us most likely wondering what the fuck we were doing there.

Edward started signing. _"Do you think we should leave so Seth can hang out with Jake…alone?" _I smiled Edward was always so kind.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay, well we'll get out of your hair." I smiled and rose from my seat Edward quietly followed. "Have fun Seth, we'll be back to get you…" I had no idea I looked toward Sarah.

"How about 5?" She asked smiling her sweet smile.

"5 works." I smiled back we waved and took our leave. Edwards hand was entwined in mine. We slowly made our way back to the house. Edward's head lay against the seat.

"I love eww." He whispered his green eyes shining through the dark night. "Ahnd I'm Sowwy." He mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face, taking in a deep breath. "I shulda asked eww. I eh…wahs nut thinging." He ran his hand through his hair. His hands delicately landed on my shoulder. Tears fell from his glittering; he tried wiping them away with his one hand.

"I love you" I replied though I knew Edward wouldn't be able to see my lips in the darkness, my hand went to his thigh and trailed lightly over his cock. He hissed clenching his eyes I knew it had been a long time since my love had gotten off. I palmed his cock in my hand, it immediately hardened.

"Emm.." He groaned. Biting his bottom lip he slammed into my hand. I pulled into the driveway. _Perfect timing._ I removed my hand from Edward's crotch and he whimpered. I put the car in park and started to get out, I raced to the door and Edward quickly followed. When we were both inside we stared at each other for a few minutes, his breathing was shallow and uneven. His eyes were pleading with me to take him. I lifted my hands up into the air "_Edward, I am sorry about our fight earlier…it was not your fault that I flipped shit. Please forgive me I love you." _I signed to my lover.

He grunted, "_FUCK ME ALREADY!" _Only my man. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his frame , his hand went to my throat, his way of feeling me talk to him.

"How about on the couch?" The vibrations went through Edward's hands, "The table maybe?...Nah I want the bed." I turned him around careful not to hurt him. "Go upstairs love, be ready." Edward removed his hand and trampled up the stairs. I quietly followed behind slowly taking my time.

When I opened the door it revealed a nude Edward laying the bed staring the ceiling. God he's so perfect, I stroll to bed and gently drop to the floor my presence still not being recognized. I quickly sucked one of his toes into my mouth; he jumped off the bed as I sucked, "Unnghhhh." He whimpered. Edward was always so responsive. I gave a quick peck to the arch of his foot as his lethal frame rose off the bed.

"You like that huh?" I muttered to no one in particular. I took the skin there between my teeth and bit down.

"Ahhhhhh." Edward hissed and his cock sprang into action weeping pre-cum. I snickered and kissed up his calves, his green eyes looked down at me, tears already at the edge of his eyes. I was always so worried they were bad tears until he explained it was because he always felt so intense when I touched him. I licked the underside of his knee and his leg twitched, I smirked against his skin. His hand was on my cheek, I looked up to meet his shining green eyes tears quietly flowing from them. I slithered up his body and our mouths met, a fiery passion erupted between us as Edward wrapped his hand around my neck.

His quiet shy moan was heard, and I smiled against his lips, his one hand left my neck and landed against my chest feeling my heart beat against his palm, "I love eww." He whispered against my ear. I bit his neck sucking lightly then licking the wound. He moaned once again. "Eady." He said rubbing our erect cocks together.

It was hot in our room. Our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat and sex induced fog. I swiftly licked the tears off of Edward's cheeks. Kissing his eyelids and I smoothly drifted to his ears which I kissed each one in a ritualistic way. His breathing hitched every time I did this. It was a way to show him I loved everything about him flaws and all. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. Kissing down his neck, my teeth grazed his collar bone making him wither on me. I flip him onto his back, as I licked down his pecs nibbling on his nipples gently, I didn't want to cause him sensory overload. I continued my ministrations over his 6 pack and his rib cage. I kissed every scar Edward's body held, still seeping my love into him with every lick, nibble, and bite.

His cock stood at full attention weeping pre-cum, like his beautiful green eyes were weeping tears. "It's ok, love." I rubbed his inner thigh gently soothingly. I gently blew on the head of his cock. Edward cried and jerked off the bed, but his hips were pinned by my hand. I gently licked the head and Edward was trying to squirm away, he was in the fog. I smirked because I knew I put him in there. I gently bit the head and Edward was gone. He made incoherent noises and bucked into the air. I steadily slammed Edward into the back of my throat continuously. He screamed and tore at the sheets. His muscles tensed and I swear I could feel his balls tighten. I popped him from my mouth, he gasped and his head crashed back and forth on the pillow. I pushed my fingers toward Edward's mouth and daintily pushed my way as he sucked on my fingers, getting them nice and wet. I pulled y fingers out and traced his entrance pushing one finger in. He moaned and pushed into my hand.

I gently put in another finger and scissored, Edward was panting then and his pants were making me harder and needier. I kissed his knee as I aligned my cock with his hole he was already crying with need and I was going to provide that want and desire. I slowly started to enter and Edward's face held the sure sign of pain. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck as he gasped for breath. He was crying hard. I rubbed his back as I steadily kept going; I was fully sheathed inside of my beautiful love, his nails were digging into my back and his other hand rested against my chest feeling my heart beat trying to bring himself back down to reality. "its ok love." I said soothingly as he cried on my shoulder.

"Erts." He muttered as I continued to rub his back, I pulled out slowly and re-entered him. I continued slowly and steadily till Edward was whimpering in need. "mm..more." He muttered, dragging his nails over my shoulder blades, trying to cling to me, I squeezed him tight as I started to pound into him over and over. His moans and whimpers mixed with my pants, and we were both standing on the edge. I slammed into him and he shot his load all over our stomachs as he cried harder. I slammed into and let my release go as I watched the stars and colors swirl behind my eyelids.

Edward was quietly crying still clinging to me as I took my softening member out of him. I rubbed his back relaxingly. "_I love you." _I signed against his cum covered chest. He nodded and pointed to me in a you too gesture. I smiled and held him as he weaned off his high. I laid us down and Edward was still wrapped around me.

"_Thank you." _He signed. I smiled down at him and he looked at me. "I love eww." He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you more." He giggled and cuddled against my chest. I was content and I understood it was always about us, our world disappeared when we were together.

I smiled and snuggled in as we fell asleep in each other arms completely content without situation and our lives. I quietly fell asleep with the love of my life wrapped tightly around me.

**Hey everyone Kotaxvampire here**

**I never know if I should continue my stories because no one ever reviews **** should I add another chapter of Seth and Jake when they're older another round of Edward and Emmett? Tell me Ill do it :D**

**Kkkk**

**Xoxoxoxoxox **

**To you guys love ya Kotaxvampire**


End file.
